crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Lincoln corruption loud
My name is Bill i am 38 i was tottaly hooked on the loud house i recorded all of the episodes that was until one summer I was walking around the video store looking for something but all of the stuff there was either bad or to l expensive i asked the employe if they had anything else they said I could look in the back i did but like I said before the stuff was either expensive or bad I then saw a orange vhs tape with the loud house logo on it i almost screamed in happiness i asked the clerk how much it was they said it was free when I got home I imeadily popped it in my vhs player ready the laugh my head off the credits opening was weird there was no sisters only lincoln getting more angry as the intro went on j thought it was just a simple glitch there was no title it started with a normal Saturday morning the family was watching tv when lincoln walks in and accidentally erase the recording of dream boat Lynn then yells well there you go you ruined it the rest yell at Lincoln and Lincoln cries and runs into his room crying lincoln then snaps and says he had enough he then said later he will get rid of his family later that afternoon he walks into Lori and leni's room with a evil smile he then wraps his hands around leni's neck she then ask is this a neck hug lincoln says you will seel leni then noticed that is was getting to my suprise he started to strangle leni her face turning blue and her eyes bloodshot before finally dropping dead lori then walks in and screams and punch him in face buys her enough time to get in the closet lincoln says come out wherever you are Lori gets her phone to call 9/11 but her phone is dead she yells dang it and Lincoln opens the door and holds Lori by the neck and raised the knife and brings it down and Lori screams but it cuts to luan taking a bath but lincoln comes in and Lincoln holds her down and drowns her he then takes a knife stabs Luna in the gut and brought it down and pulls out her instentines and wraps it around her neck and hangs her he then goes into the room and Lucy and Lynn he picks up Lucy and breaks her spine on her knee and Lynn fights him and gets the upperhand until he grabs her and snaps her neck he goes into the room of Lola and lana the then takes a axe and hits lana in the head with it brain blood gushing everywhere he takes a trophy and shoved it down lola's throat and chokes her he then shoots his mom and dad he then grabs Lilly and shoved her into his mouth and swallows her whole and burps up her diaper and wipes his mouth with a napkin and says delicous he splashes chemicals onto Lisa's mouth . I was shocked Category:Vore Category:Vhs Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE